Vlad Reiser och De sjuka fetischerna
by MattyBRaps
Summary: Kommer Vlad Reiser få fullfölja sina fetischer?


Vlad sträckte på sig, en lång tågresa tärde på kroppen. Han klev av tåget och kände äntligen den efterlängtade friska luften.

-Vladiboy!

En välbekant röst hördes bakom honom. Jocke, hans gamla kompis. Det hade alltid varit de, genom alla stunder.

-Tjenare!

Hälsade Vlad, Jocke kramade om både honom och Daniel, som också hade följt med. Vlad kände hur pulsen steg när Jockes hud rörde hans. De satte sig i Jockes bil, Jonna som körde hälsade glatt på dem.

-Skaffa körkort, för fan!

Hojtade Vlad till tufft, det var en sida han inte var stolt över. Han ville inte svära, han ville inte spela hård. Han ville egentligen att de kunde vara trevligare mot varandra, men visste att Joakim inte var så. Han ville inte förlora Jocke så han spelade med. Han hade ju till och med startat en YouTube-kanal för att kunna hålla kontakten med Jocke. För att kunna ha en ursäkt till att ses, för att spela in olika utmaningar. De åkte hem till Jocke, Jonna hade förberett maten innan de hämtade Vlad och Daniel. De åt under skratt och skämt.

-Ska vi bada i poolen?

Det fladdrade till i Vlads bröst, skulle han få se Joakims bara överkropp? Han kände hur hans kinder hettade, men dolde dem genom att kolla ned i bordet. Han och Daniel bytte om inne på toaletten innan de gick ut till poolen. Jocke hade redan hunnit byta om och hade sjunkit ned bland bubblorna.

 _"Men, åhh. Jag som hade önskat att få se mer…"_

Tänkte Vlad, han sa dock inget. Han kröp ned i det heta vattnet, så nära Jocke han vågade. Daniel verkade ta lång tid på sig.

-Så, hur går det med allt?

Frågade Vlad nervöst, han undrade om Jocke kunde höra hans nervositet som skakade i rösten. Han verkade dock inte märka av det.

-Äh, fan, det rullar på. Själv då?

Han drog på ett lurigt leende.

-Har du hittat någon tjej?

Vlad skrattade till nervöst.

-Njae.

-Vadå då? Har du sjuka fetischer eller?

Hundratals minnesbilder for igenom Vlads huvud, minnen från all porr som hade flödat genom hans pupiller.

-Nädå.

-Äh, va fan, jag ser ju på dig att du tänker på det!

Vlad kände hur hans minnen började påverka hans kropp fysiskt.

-Säg då.

Jocke puffade till honom.

-Äh, har väl inga speciella. Lite trevligheter bara.

Vlad rodnade och hoppades innerligt att det inte syntes i mörkret. Daniel kom ut genom dörren, Jocke viskade försiktigt till Vlad.

-Visa mig sen.

Det var som om luften slets ur honom. Joakim ville alltså att han skulle visa sina fetischer. Var det verklighet? Daniel sjönk ned i vattnet, han märkte av den spända tystnaden. De småpratade lite om YouTube. Vlad hade aldrig velat att Daniel skulle gå så mycket som då. Jonna klev ut på altan iförd pyjamas.

-Grabbar, jag går och lägger mig. God natt.

Hon gav en speciell blick till Jocke, som spände ögonen i henne. Vlad mötte Daniels blick för att se om även han märkte blicken, vilket han hade gjort.

-Äh, det kanske är dags att gå upp?

Frågade Jocke, han tittade på Vlad som om Daniel inte var där. Sedan reste han sig upp. Vlad trodde att han skulle svimma, han fick äntligen se Joakims nakna överkropp.

 _"Nej! Inte nu!"_

Tänkte han när han kände hur hans kuk växte och spände i badbyxorna. Han lät Daniel gå först så att han kunde smita fram till handdukarna obemärkt. Jocke vände sig om och mötte först Vlads blick, sedan flackade han ned och fick syn på bulan. Jocke blinkade till, Vlad blev ännu mer osäker. De gick in och bytte om. Vlad kände att hans bula inte skulle lägga sig på ett tag, så han tog först på sig ett par jeans och sedan en stor tjocktröja över det, då kunde han dölja den hyfsat väl. De satte sig ned för att titta på en film, men Jocke gick iväg efter ett tag.

-Ey, Vlad, kom!

Vlad svalde tungt, vad skulle ske nu? Han gick in till Jockes sovrum, Jocke satt på sängen och välkomnade honom. Vlad undrade först vart Jonna var, men kunde inte fokusera på det när Joakim talade.

-Berätta om dina fetischer.

Vlad skakade på andningen, men satte sig ned.

-Äh, jag är väl vanlig. Gillar väl kanske lite tuffare.

Vlad rättade till tröjan så att den skulle skymma hans kuk.

-Visa mig.

Menade Jocke att Vlad skulle _visa_ honom? Hur? Jocke halade upp sin telefon, gick in på inkognitläge och räckte över den till Vlad.

Sex Gifs brutal

Skrev han, det han brukade söka mest på. Han räckte över telefonen till Joakim som började fippla igenom gifsen.

-Hett jue.

Mumlade han, innan han skrev in något nytt.

-Dom gillar jag.

Han började bläddra mellan de olika gifsen. Då slog det Vlad att alla gifs som Jocke visade var gay.

-Jag har alltid velat prova något nytt, testa gränserna.

Vlad tittade djupt in i Jockes ögon, båda visste vad den andre ville ha. Men Vlad vågade inte ta första steget, Jocke var däremot modigare. Han lutade sig fram mot Vlad, som osäkert backade undan.

-Ey, är det här ett prank, bro?

Frågade han, tänk om han precis skulle hånliggöra sig själv?

-Vlad snälla, shh.

Vlad beslutade sig för att bara köra på det. Han besvarade Jockes kyss. Försatsen pumpades ut ur hans stenhårda kuk. Jockes hans sökte sig längst Vlads bröst ned mot hans kuk. En var blixt for igenom Vlads kropp när Jocke snuddade vid hans kuk. Han var nära på att spruta av endast den lätta beröringen.

-Ta mig.

Mumlade Jocke sensuellt.

-Nu.

Jocke tog tag i Vlads hand och lät den glida in innanför hans byxor. Om det hade varit ett skämt hade Jocke inte tagit det så långt. Vlad drog dock ur handen ur hans byxor, för att kunna öppna gylfen och dra ner dem. Jocke krånglade sig ur sina kalsonger på köpet. Vlad blev stolt, för hans kuk var säkert mer än dubbelt så stor jämfört med Jockes. Jockes hand letade sig fram till hans lilla, men ändå hårda, kuk. Vlad föste dock bort den. Hans osäkerhet i vardagen tog ut sig i hans sexliv. Där var han bossen. Han började försiktigt runka Jocke, som stönade dovt. Han drog bak Jockes förhud och tog hans ollon i munnen. Jockes piercing slog emot Vlads tänder när han började arbeta med munnen.

-Sluta.

Vlad slutade omedelbart, backade osäkert upp.

-Jag kommer spruta.

Vlad kände sig ännu stoltare.

-Jag vill att du hinner ta mig.

Vlad drog hetsigt av sig sina byxor och kalsonger, hans 26 centimeters kuk ställde sig rakt ut.

-Wow, shit vad stor.

Flämtade Jocke nervöst. Vlad gav honom inte en sekund att tveka. Fort drog han upp Jockes ben och spottade på sin kuk. Han lät ollonet trycka mot Jockes hål, båda stönade nervöst. Vlad märkte att Jocke tittade mot garderoben, Vlad blev direkt orolig. Tänk om det fanns en kamera där? Tänk om det egentligen var ett skämt? Han beslutade sig för att inte bry sig, var det ett skämt fick det vara ett skämt. Så länge han fick chansen att knulla Joakim Lundell. När Jockes hål hade vant sig kunde han försiktigt pressa in hans kuk. Vlad blev fascinerad över hur Jocke kunde ligga still när han tryckte in sin kuk med hela 18 centimeter i omkrets. Tillslut kände han det bästa, hans ollon nuddade Jockes bajs. Det var en av Vlads annorlunda fetischer. Han älskade bajs. Han började pumpa Jocke hårt, som försökte stöna så tyst han kunde.

-Jocke…

Stönade Vlad.

-Jag kommer nu.

Han hann knappast avsluta meningen innan han tömde all sin sperma i Jocke. Hans kropp spände sig så hårt att han hade svårt att hålla sig upprätt. Han drog den medvetet allt för hastigt ut, så att det bildades ett baksug.

-Eh, förlåt.

Mumlade Jocke, han hade bajsat ned stora delar av sängen.

-Äh, tryck på, jag vill ha mer.

Vlad lade sin fortfarande hårda kuk vid Jockes hål och lät den täckas av Jockes bruna guld. Han runkade sin kuk tills den började slakna.

-Ey, ska jag pausa…

Daniel stod i dörren, helt frusen. Framför honom låg Jocke, med benen upp mot bröstkorgen. Ovanför honom stod Vlad, med sin slaka kuk täckt i bajs.

-Får…

Började Daniel.

-Får jag vara med?

Både Jocke och Vlad nickade. Daniel satte sig i sängen, osäker på vad han skulle göra. Han mötte Vlads osäkra blick.

-Jag är er docka.

Vlad tittade på Jocke, kunde det bli bättre? Vlad tog dominansen igen. Han drog bak Jockes händer.

-Daniel, ge mig ditt bälte.

Beordrade han Daniel. Jocke och Daniel hade aldrig sett den sidan hos Vlad, den säkra, dominanta grabben. Daniel tog dock av sig sitt bälte och gav det till Vlad som knöt fast Jockes händer.

-Sug min kuk.

Beordrade Vlad Daniel. Daniel tittade på den bruna, stora kuken. Aldrig i livet att han skulle ta den i munnen. Men Vlad tog tag i hans hår, drog honom närmare.

-Sug. Min. Kuk.

Sa han.

-Nu!

Fortsatte han, riktigt bestämt. Han tryckte ned Daniels huvud, bände upp hans käkar och tryckte in hans bajsiga ollon. Han släppte Daniels hår för att kunna trycka sig ännu djupare ned. Daniel hulkade, både av smaken, men även av kräkreflexerna. Jocke låg på sängen, bakbunden och häpen. Då hände det, Daniel kräktes. Alla dessa kroppsvätskor, Vlad hade svårt att inte komma ytterligare en gång. Men han behärskade sig.

-Sätt dig över Jockes ansikte.

Daniel tittade upp mot Vlad med tårfyllda ögon.

-Fattar du trögt eller!?

Det fick Daniel att resa sig upp och huka sig över Jockes ansikte.

-Slicka hans rövhål.

Jocke räckte ut tungan, äcklad över synen av Daniels håriga hål. Han gjorde dock som Vlad sa. Han började cirkulera med sin tunga runt och i Daniels hål. Precis som han slickade Jonna. Vlad tryckte in sin stora kuk i Jocke igen, som stönade smärtsamt för varje tag. Vlad lutade sig fram för att kunna ta in Daniels, i förhållande till Vlads, lilla kuk. Det blev för mycket för Daniel som sprutade hela sin sats i Vlads mun. Hade Vlad varit nybörjare, vilket han absolut inte var, hade han inte hunnit svälja allt. Detta skapade en reaktion hos Jocke som lade sin första sats. Både Jocke och Daniel stönade när de pulserade ut sin sperma. Vlad backade lite, nöjd över vad han hade åstadkommit. På sängen låg en blandning av bajs, sperma och spya. Vlad drog sitt finger i det innan han smakade på det. Som om Gudarna själva hade lagat mat, det bästa som fanns. Det var bara några få gånger innan som Vlad hade fått chansen att smaka på denna ljuvliga blandning. Då öppnades garderobsdörren.

Jonna klev ut, mycket osäkert.

-Va?

Utropade både Vlad och Daniel, Jocke reagerade dock inte så kraftigt.

-Jag ville bara se på när Vlad knullar Jocke.

Mumlade hon oskyldigt och skamset.

-Va fan säger du?!

Skrek Vlad, det var verkligen i sängen som han var dominant. Han tog ett stort kliv framåt och tryckte upp Jonna mot väggen. Med ena handen bar han upp henne, lät hennes ben omfamna hans midja, andra handen tryckte han henne mot väggen. Han lirkade upp sin stora kuk i hennes mynning.

-Du vet att man inte ska smygkika, va?

Sa han och lade en djup stöt i henne.

-Du vet att det är oförskämt, va?

Sa han och trängde ännu djupare in. Han fortsatte knulla henne djupt, ända tills han kom för en andra gång. Då släppte han ned Jonna. Vlad backade. Alla tittade på honom med chockerade ögon. Då kom han till insikt med vad han hade gjort. Han backade osäkert mot dörren.

 _"Vad har jag gjort?"_

Tänkte han, hans ögon började tåras. Den lilla klena Vlad tittade fram igen. Han tog sin mobil och sina byxor och sprang raka vägen ut ur rummet, ur lägenheten ut till kylan. Han sprang långt utan att stanna. När han hade sprungit djupt in i skogen vågade han stanna för att ta på sig sina byxor. Han ringde snabbt sin trogna kompis Ben.

-Ben!

Grät han högt.

-Vlad, shit, vad händer bror?

-Det var ett misstag!

Skrek Vlad högt, så högt att hans röst sprack.

-Vart är du?

Ben blev direkt oroad över Vlad.

-Hos Jocke och Jonna, eller typ.

Sa han mellan tårarna.

-Jag ringer taxi så får du komma hem till mig.

Vlad nickade, trots att Ben inte kunde se det. Vlad gick ut ur skogen och satte sig i taxin som stod vid vändplan.

-Vlad Reiser?

-Mh…

Muttrade Vlad, han hatade sig själv så djupt. Taxin körde hela vägen fram till Bens port. Ben tog emot honom.

-Varför har du ingen tröja?

Frågade Ben men då Vlad började gråta valde Ben att inte kräva ett svar.

-Vi måste vara tysta, mamma och syrran sover.

Vlad nickade moloket. De tassade in till Bens rum.

-Vad hände?

Ben blev trots allt orolig.

-Och vad har du på magen?

Vlad tittade ned, han hade bajs på magen som han inte hade upptäckt.

-Kan jag bara få ta en dusch?

Frågade Vlad.

-Självklart.

Ben gav Vlad en handduk och lät honom låna hans dusch. I duschen kunde Vlad låta det varma vattnet skölja bort bajset, spyan och sperman. Det fick även skölja bort hans tårar som flödade ned.

" _Nu kommer Jocke aldrig vilja vara min vän."_

Tänkte han och grät ännu mer.

 _"Daniel kommer aldrig vilja prata med mig."_

Det fick honom att sjunka ned på golvet, Daniel hade varit vid hans sida sedan de var små. Han klarade inte av att förlora honom. Han satt länge på duschgolvet och tänkte på vad som hade hänt. Det fick hans kuk att hårdna igen. Han skämdes över att bli kåt över en sådan sak, men hans hand tog sig själv ned till hans kuk. Han runkade sakta i duschen samtidigt som han grät och skämdes.

-Hur går det?

Ben stod utanför dörren.

-Eh, jag kommer snart.

Sa han, och det stämde på två olika sätt. För han lade satsen precis efter, vilket kunde få honom att duscha klart. Han torkade sig med handduken och gick sedan in till Ben.

-Kan jag få låna lite kläder?

Ben gav honom ett par kalsonger, en tröja och ett par shorts.

-Så, vad hände?

Frågade Ben, när de satt i hans säng.

-Jag…

Vlad visste inte om han vågade säga det, han var rädd att förlora ännu en vän.

-Jag låg med Daniel och Jocke.

Mumlade han kvickt. Ben tittade djupt in i hans ögon.

-Och Jonna.

Fortsatte Vlad. Ben såg häpet på Vlad som osäkert tittade bort.

-Så, hur var det?

Frågade Ben inledningsvis. Vlad mötte hans blick, den var kåt och ivrig. Skulle han våga kyssa honom, låta det börja om på nytt? Eller skulle han backa ur?

Kommer Vlad våga utnyttja Ben som docka? Kommer Vlad få fullfölja sina fetischer?

Ingen vet vad framtiden har att erbjuda.


End file.
